In building construction, such as residential buildings, structural sheathing is commonly used to cover the structural framework of the exterior walls of the building. Structural sheathing, such as for example, plywood, exterior gypsum board, and oriented strand board (OSB), improves the strength of a building's framing. The majority of structural sheathing, however, does not add a significant amount of insulation value to the home. To add additional insulation, beyond that placed in the cavity between wall studs, a rigid foam insulation board, such as for example extruded or expanded polystyrene, polyisocyanurate, or polyurethane foam, may be nailed, stapled, or otherwise attached onto the exterior of the structural sheathing.